This invention relates to liquid suspension separators and, more particularly, to a liquid suspension separator which will permit separation of the suspension liquid from the suspended particulates.
At the present time, the separation of particulates from suspensory liquid as, for example, the particulates from blood serum, entails the subjection of the blood sample to laboratory procedures which are both elaborate and expensive. Such procedures, of course, cannot be utilized in field testing where tests on the suspensory liquid are indicated.
For instance, it is well known that a large percentage of slaughtered hogs are infected with trichinosis and that many beef carcasses are infected with various types of parasites such as worms and the like. However, the testing of the carcasses to determine the presence of such infestations entails the dissection of portions of the carcasses or the obtention of blood samples from the individual carcasses and the laboratory separation and testing of the samples.
Present-day blood separation and testing procedures require that the specimens be drawn from individual carcasses, transported to a laboratory for separation and then subjected to laboratory testing. As a matter of fact, such procedures have been followed in some countries, but the expense of such testing greatly increases the ultimate cost of the meat derived from the carcasses.